


10 Categories: Toby and Chris

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [29]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Families of Choice, Love, Male Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 00:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19684486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary





	10 Categories: Toby and Chris

**AU**

Chris’s court-appointed lawyer, Tobias Beecher, hides a shark mentality behind calmness and reading glasses.

**First Time**

“I’ve changed my mind.”

“No, you’re not, Chris. The kids are excited to meet you.”

**Adventure**

Hoisting Gary up, he takes Holly’s hand. “Let’s go find your daddy. An adventure, alright?”

**Smut**

“It isn’t about sex, Sister. Sure, he’s one sexy- but I just want him again.”

**Fluff**

“Stay,” Tobias mutters.

“You sure you want me to?”

He pulls Chris’s back against him.

**Angst**

If Toby finds out he’s been sleeping in Toby’s bunk, Toby will definitely move out.

**Hurt/Comfort**

O’Reily sits down next to Toby. “I know you never would have pushed him.”

“Thanks.”

**Humour**

“Tim, this prank war between Beecher and Keller has gotten out of hand,” Murphy grouses.

**Romance**

“All the things I would’ve changed, meeting you isn’t one of them.”

“Same here, Toby.”

**UST**

Shirtless, bare skin pressed against bare skin, Keller is underneath him.

He quickly gets up.


End file.
